ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Island/Episodes
A List of episodes in the series Mystic Island. The series also include segments featuring Crazy and Olly and Dennis the Narwhal. Season 1 (2016-2017) # Keep Calm and Find Shells!/Control Fight/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly and Crazy in: Posed on Video '- Ivana and her friends must look for a new shell for Vinny the Hermit Crab. Ivana and her friends fight about the remote control. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy tries to act silly on furniture while Olly records him with his phone. It aired on June 7, 2016. # '''Hospital Emergency/Hawaii, We're Coming!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Doctor's Visit '-When Sven got a bad case of a cold, It is up to Ivana, Noreen, Dudley and Victoria to cure him by turning it into a hospital. The gang go to Hawaii. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda gets ready for her first trip to the doctor. It aired June 14, 2016. # 'Noreen the Superstar/Dudley the Bird/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy in: Forget Me Not '-Noreen signs up for a pop group called the JazzCats. Dudley ends up on an eagle's nest. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy keeps forgetting his lines for his audition for a school play about America. It aired on June 21, 2016. # 'Ivana's Pet/Citrus' Dream/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz in: Raz the Dog '- While lost in a rainstorm, Ivana adopts a little creature while the power went out. Citrus dreams about her new life on Mystic Island as she talks about it. In Crazy and Olly, Raz is forced to be a dog. It aired on June 28, 2016. # 'Rise of Muskus (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly in: Itchy Itchy Tasmanian/Rise of Muskus (Part Two) '- Ivana is forced to fight Muskus the Muskrat for the legendary butterfly she found while outside with her friends. In Crazy and Olly, Olly gets itchy spots and tries to get rid of them. It aired on July 5, 2016 # 'Let's All Go to Cat Con!/Toy Crazed/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Zelda's Kitten '- Sven takes everyone to Cat Con while dressed up as the Kitty Cat Band. Sven goes crazy over a new toyline called CozyPets, but the "toyline" is actually one of Muskus' evil plots, it's up to Ivana, Noreen, and Dudley to rid of Sven's obsection and saving the island. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda adopts a little kitten. It aired on July 12, 2016. # 'Noreen and the Sicklebill/Pie!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: Picture Perfect '- Noreen and her friends go on a safari to take a picture of the Black Sicklebill. Sven keeps getting splat with pie from the PieBot. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy and Olly try to take a picture of the rare pink cockatoo. It aired on July 19, 2016. # 'The Birth of Instinct and Valor Island (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny, Crazy and Olly in: Magicmon Card Battle/The Birth of Instinct and Valor Island (Part Two) '- Ivana and her friends go to 2 new islands called Instinct Island and Valor Island in which they encounter new friends, but Muskus plans to taking over both islands. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny teaches Crazy and Olly how to play a card battle game. It aired on July 26, 2016. # '''The Island Games (half-hour special)' '- All three islands participate in the Island Games while Muskus and his henchanimals, who form a team named Muskus' Evils, plan to sabotage the other teams for winning the Island Games, but Ivana and her friends decide avoid it and saving the other teams. The Crazy and Olly Show characters appear on the episode, as part of the Mystic Island team. It aired on August 2, 2016. This episode honors the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics. # Slap Me Silly/American History/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Caution, Don't Touch! '''- Professor Hicklestein creates a machine that slaps people that causes them to have a weird vision in which the victim's friends have the same species as the victim but Sparks has to alter it. Ivana tells her own version of American history to her little cousin. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda and her friends from school try out some dangerous inventions. It aired on August 9, 2016. # '''Pizza Delivery/Ivana's Hot Dogs/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly and Zelda in: Cookie Bakery - Noreen gets a job as a pizza delivery girl, when the Weasels ask a delivery pizza, they will trying to making her leave late, for having free pizza. Ivana tries every type of hot dog. In Crazy and Olly, Olly and Zelda bake cookies for a new kid named Bonnie. It aired on August 16, 2016. # Cockroach Trouble/Zhu-Zhu and the Egg/The Crazy and Olly Show - Bonnie and Jenny in: Sick Sitters '''- King Cocky and his cockroach minions invade Pickle's diner. Zhu-Zhu cares for an egg until it hatches. In Crazy and Olly, Bonnie and Jenny are forced to taking care of a sick Olly. It aired on August 23, 2016. # '''Driving School/Ivana and the Beanstalk/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Say My Name, Please - Dudley goes to his driving test, much to the dismay to his teacher, Mr. Raccoon. A retelling of Jack and the Beanstalk ''with a twist. In Crazy and Olly, after getting jinxed by Raz, Zelda tries everything he can to unjinx herself. It aired on August 30, 2016. #'Pepper the Firefighter Hero/Babysitting Trouble/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz and Bonnie in: Our Caladrius''' - Ivana and her friends meet Burner's daughter Pepper as they put out a fire on an abandoned factory. Dudley is asked to babysit his baby nieces and nephews while his sister and her husband go to the drive in, and he seeks Ivana, Noreen, and Sven's help after is hired by Officer Twinkle for be in a undercover police investigation. In Crazy and Olly, Raz and Bonnie meet a Caladrius named Yuki. It aired on September 6, 2016. #'Mr. Grump's Good Deed/The Shopping Center Grand Opening/The Crazy and Olly Show - Bonnie and Olly in: The Good Rooster' - Ivana and her friends help Mr. Grump get rid of spiders, but the spiders outsmart them. While in prison, Muskus and Trini, the Weasels, and King Cocky all come up with plans to destroy Ivana, Noreen, Sven, and Dudley during the opening of the new shopping center, which everybody on the island are in, however, Ivana and her friends are able to ruin the plans. In Crazy and Olly, A Rooster named Scooter helps Bonnie and Olly. It aired on September 13, 2016 #'The Legends of the Sloth Cat/King of the Bees/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz and Bonnie in: All Paws on Deck' - Austin and Blake must tell Ivana and friends about a creature called the Sloth Cat. King Cocky becomes king for a bunch of bees, and plots a new evil plot with them. In Crazy and Olly, Bonnie and Raz go to a boat show. It aired on September 20, 2016. #'Dandelion Rides Again/Sick Day/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny, Crazy, and Olly in: Spas and Clubhouses' - Dandelion takes Dudley on a date while Ivana, Noreen and Sven go to a new video game store. Ivana gets a bad case of the chicken pox and it is up to Noreen, Sven, and Dudley to take care of her. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny and a skunk named Layla go to the spa for a day while Crazy, Olly and their new friend Luca the Bat build a new clubhouse. It aired on September 27, 2016. #'Fear of Rollerskating/The Wolf Who Kissed Me/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny in: The Magicmon Convention! '- While going rollerskating at the park, Sven is in fear of rollerskating for the first time and must overcome his fear with help from Ivana. Ivana falls in love with a wolf named Sawyer. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny goes to a Magicmon convention for the new release of Magicmon Dawn and Dusk. It aired on October 4, 2016. #'Noreen and the Little Otter/Gold Robbery/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy in: The Cat Who Sleepwalks '- Noreen adopts a baby otter as her little brother after hearing that it was an orphan. Muskus make many false gold coins, for causing a battle in Mystic Island, it's up to Ivana and her friends to save the island. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy sleepwalks in the middle of the night. It aired on October 11, 2016. #'Trading Places (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: The Ice Cream Surprise/Trading Places (Part Two) - '''Ivana and her friends trade places with Victor for a week. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda uses different ice cream flavors to make her ice cream surprise while Jenny's little brother recovers from his operation. It aired on October 18, 2016. #'A Mystic Island Halloween (half-hour special) - When a mysterious ghost appears doing a Halloween party, Ivana and her friends and Crazy, Olly, Zelda and their friends must visit the haunted house to find it. It aired on October 25, 2016. #'Don't Talk to the Weasel/Kaapo the Adventurous Binturong/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny and Olly in: Cloudy with a Chance of Cotton Candy - '''Luna and Matt help Ivana and her friends to a mysterious area of the island. While trying to find her way back home, Noreen befriends a binturong named Kaapo. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny and Olly try to control the weather predictor to make it rain food. It aired on November 1, 2016. It is revealed that Matt and Luna are no longer enemies to Ivana and her friends. #'Bubble Trouble/Raiders of the Lost Treasure/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: Fight for the Sandwich - 'A mysterious villain named Bubblelina causes trouble when she blows so much bubbles in the island. Ivana and friends must recover a lost treasure that was lost 2,000 years ago. In Crazy and Olly, While having lunch, Crazy and Olly fight over the sandwich. It aired on November 8, 2016. #'The Silver Fox Who Goes to the Spa/VillainCon Awaits/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz in: The New Baby - 'Sylvia the silver fox spends time with Ivana and Noreen at the spa. Muskus and Trini head to VillainCon to recruit new henchmen which Ivana and her friends disguise as superheroes. In Crazy and Olly, Raz becomes a big brother to his new sister. It aired on November 15, 2016 #'The New Gal from Australia/Dudley's Nightmare/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Class Pet Craze - 'Lanolin moves to Mystic Island from Australia and promises Ivana to take a tour of the island. Dudley goes to a sleepover but gets scared in the middle of the night. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda offers to look after Cuddles the Class Hamster for a couple days. It aired on November 22, 2016. #'The Sibling's Children of Muskus/Ready, Set, Invent!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Layla and Jenny in: No Boys 'Allowed' - 'Muskus' brother and sister bring their children for Ivana and friends to look after for a few days. Sparks and Dudley go to a invention contest along with Rusty the Otter and Isabelle the Fennec Fox. In Crazy and Olly, Layla, Jenny and the other girls have a slumber party in order for Crazy and Olly to sneak into the party, but, to their dismay, Muskus, inpresoning a girl, invites everyone at Mystic Island, including Crazy and Olly, so he can having a chance for taking over the island, it's up to Layla and Jenny, with the help of Crazy and Olly, to stop him. It aired on November 29, 2016. It is the first time that a ''Mystic Island character appeared in a The Crazy and Olly Show segment. #'Love At First Sight/Come If You Dare/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly in: A Tasmanian Family Dinner - '''Ace falls in love with a white stoat named Brittney. Unfortunately, she rejected him at the end. Muskus dares Victor to have everyone do the Macaroni and Cheese Challenge. In Crazy and Olly, Olly invites his family over to have dinner. It aired on December 6, 2016. #'A Mystic Island Christmas (half-hour special) -''' Ivana thinks a young black footed ferret believes in Santa Claus so that she and her friends help her celebrate Christmas when the island got hit by a heavy blizzard. It aired on December 20, 2016. The Crazy and Olly Show characters appear in some cameos of the episode. #'Finding Your Song/Dream Island/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: A Night of Winning - '''Noreen narrates a story about her journey to find a very special song. Ivana and friends visit Dream Island while in their pajamas. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy and Olly go to the casino to win big. It aired on January 3, 2017. #'Mystic Island Appreciation Day Musical '''(half-hour special) -''' Ivana and her friends celebrate Appreciation Day, but Muskus plans to ruining it. It aired on January 10, 2017. The songs are El Matinero (Covered by Ivana, Noreen, Sven and Dudley. Originally by London Boys), Stronger (Covered by Jinx. Originally by Britney Spears), One Way Ticket (Covered by Ace. Originally by Eruption) #'Ivana Hood (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Magical Zelda/Ivana Hood (Part Two)' - A retelling of Robin Hood, starring Ivana as a genderbend version of the famous outlaw. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda goes on a Magicmon journey and gains Kinkavine as her starter while Raz gets Scoramster and Bonnie gets Puddlebat as their starters. It aired on January 17, 2017. Doing Ivana Hood, a rabbit named Heatherly was voiced by former ZOOM star Caroline Botelho. #'Lice Invasion/A Pretty Look on You/The Crazy and Olly Show - Layla in: Beautiful on the Outside - '''Ivana's school get a bad case of head lice and are all forced to stay home. Ivana, Sven, Dudley, Sawyer, Coco and Sparks help Noreen find a boyfriend. In Crazy and Olly, Layla gets invited to Amber the Aardwolf's spa party while Crazy and Zelda teach Olly how to do insane dance moves. It aired on January 24, 2017. #'The Princess and the Pauper''' (half-hour special) - An offscreen Olly narrates the story of two girls (played by Ivana and Ivanka) who are identical in appearance; one is a poor pauper, and the other is a princess. When they meet, they exchange identities and lives which the villainous Captain of the Guard (Muskus) and adviser (Dreadvil) plot to take advantage of this. (Based on the eponymous Barbie film, as well as the Disney version of Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper) It aired on January 31, 2017. #'The Imprisoned Crab/Rights and Wrongs/The Crazy and Olly Show - Marco in: A Tall Basketball Tale -' Vinny visits a prison to see his cousin Herbert while Ivana and her friends help Mrs. Gran with the garden. Jinx gets anxious when a famous movie star gets ready to make her big screen debut. In Crazy and Olly, Marco wants to be a basketball player like the other big kids. It aired on February 7, 2017. #'A Mystic Island Valentine '(Half-hour special) '- '''Ivana, Sawyer, Noreen, Kent, Sven, Coco, Dudley, Sparks, Ace and Jinx head to a valentine's day party. ''The Crazy and Olly Show ''characters make an appearance for the whole special. It aired on February 14, 2017. #'A Deer Friend/Furrytail/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: A Froggy Story -''' A white tailed deer named Nicky moves into Ivana's place and learns that her father (in which he was trapped in Yogurtlandia) is an astronaut. Sven finds a little pet called Furrytail (A parody of the Tattletail) names him Furball. In Crazy and Olly, A wise frog tells Crazy and Olly a story while exploring his pond. It aired on February 21, 2017. #'The Pet Show/Stranded Alone/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Another Magicmon Adventure' '-' Citrus joins a pet show in which all of the pets of Mystic Island perform tricks. Ivana and Sven get lost in the storm and ended up on a mysterious part of Mystic Island. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda and Kinkavine continue their adventure in finding new Magicmon. It aired on February 28, 2017. #'A New Villain in Town/Never Judge a Badger By It's Stripes/The Crazy and Olly Show - Kayla and Jenny in: A Day at the Beach - '''Muskus hires an all new villain called Captain Slopagoop and it is up to Ivana and friends to defeat this messy villain. Nicky and Ace meet a badger named Angus. In Crazy and Olly, Kayla and Jenny spend their time together on the beach. It aired on March 7, 2017. #'Odd Choices/The Secret of Magicmon/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy in: Crazy's Pen Pal -''' Ivana and her friends participate in a game show called Odd Choices. While watching the Magicmon cartoon for the first time, Ivana and Sven get their starters from a new region. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy finds out that he has a pen pal. It aired on March 14, 2017. In Odd Choices, Rachel Dratch voices Mary from the show Imaginary Mary as a guest star as she is visiting Mystic Island for a while. #'The Four Musketeers Part 1/The Crazy and Olly Show - Riley in: Moving Day/The Four Musketeers Part 2 - '''Best buddies Ivana, Noreen, Sven and Dudley are small-time janitors with big dreams of becoming Musketeers. Captain Muskus, captain of the Musketeers, points out why they'll never make it: Sven is a coward, Duddley is insane, and Ivana and Noreen are female. But things change when King Sawyer demands Musketeer bodyguards when assassins, hired by Muskus so he can be king, nearly drop a safe on him. Knowing real Musketeers are too-well trained, Muskus hires Ivana, Noreen, Sven and Dudley, the clumsy janitors as Musketeers and Sawyer's bodyguards. In Crazy and Olly, Riley the Striped Hyena moves into Crazy and Olly's neighborhood and discovers that she is a Magicmon trainer. It aired on March 21, 2017. #'An Orphan's Wish/Moonlight Gleaming/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda and Marco in: Swimming Battle -''' Mary and Terry go on an adventure to find themselves a new family. Dudley and Jinx discover a breeding spot for a couple creatures called Furkins. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda and Marco go swimming in his big sister's swimming pool. It aired March 28, 2017. (Note: Ivana and her friends not do appear in the first segment, since it takes place before Mary and Terry's official first appearance in the season finale.) #'Loved Taker/Clock Annoys/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny in: Silence! -' After Jinx attracts an unwanted admirer, she attempts to get rid of him. Mr. Raccoon doesn't want to get up in the morning because of Dudley in his driving class. So he sleeps in for as long as he wants. So his alarm clock tries everything to get him up. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny is reading a book about Magicmon, but she can't stand noises of the outside world. So she tries everything to get some quiet. It aired on April 4, 2017. #'Party for One/The Big Food Robbery/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in The Mousekeeper Girl - '''A hobo hyena tries to enter a restaurant, but crazy events happen during every attempt. In a black and white crime film-like mini-episode, the Weasels organize the heist of the century, using their team to rob a food cannery, but the police plan a trap during the attempt. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda gets kidnapped by rats. It aired on April 11, 2017. #'Fluffy and Adorable/Muskus' Day Off/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz in: The Walrus - Sven proves that he adopted a little cat like creature named Hiccup. Muskus has a fever and is forced to rest. While Ivana disguise herself as a doctor, A new villain named Slash, A panther who kidnaps Noreen and Sven and it is up to Dudley to save them. In Crazy and Olly, Raz gets freaked out when he saw a giant walrus. It aired on April 18, 2017. #'The Magic Crystal/Sven's Family Tour/The Crazy and Olly Show - Kayla in: A Sleepless Night - '''Ivana and her friends discovers a mysterious crystal that contains a very special creature. Sven's family and his grandpa (voiced by Si Robertson) came to visit with Sven while Kaabo, Nicky and a few others solve various puzzles in a cave. In Crazy and Olly, Kayla has trouble sleeping while a Scorpion Rulez concert is going on. It aired on April 25, 2017. #'Brave Knighty Folks/Dudley in Wackyland/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy, Olly and Zelda in: The Contestants -''' Ivana and Jinx race against the Black Knight (Muskus) and his sneezing dragon (Sneezy) in pursuit of the Singing Sword. Dudley goes on a hunt to catch the surreal elusive last Dodo bird. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy, Olly and Zelda are contestants in a sadistic big money quiz show. At the end, they have their revenge at the host. It aired on May 2, 2017. #'Razorfang the Dangerous Dog/A Little Friend in Need/The Crazy and Olly Show - Bonnie in: Bad Mane Day - '''Muskus hires a dog with razor teeth called Razorfang. Ivana and her friends care for an "injured" canary named Halley. In Crazy and Olly, Bonnie wakes up with a bad hair day and it is up to Kayla to fix it before a beauty pageant. It aired on May 9, 2017. #'Officer vs. Gang/Love at First Fright/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: The Dragon Egg -''' Officer Twinkle tries to arrest a gang of motorbikers. Victor gets into trouble all thanks to a love potion Muskus was making. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda hatches a dragon egg and adopts him as her baby. Much to her shock, she discovers that it's really a animal-eating dragon. the dragon finds out as well. It aired on May 16, 2017. #'Cinema Trouble/Gold and Leprechauns/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly in: The Man With The Shiny Jewel -' A rabbit and a fox enter in a movie theater without paying a ticket, making the usher attempting to drive them away. Spending the night in an old Irish castle, Ivana and her friends are antagonized by two leprechauns who suspect them of trying to steal their gold. In Crazy and Olly, Olly and his friends go find the man with a shiny jewel. It aired on May 23, 2017. This episode dedicates to the death of Roger Moore. #'Recovering the Past of Kaabo/The Song Birds/The Crazy and Olly Show: Crazy and Olly in: A Bully Lizard - '''Kaboo's backstory is told in this short film. A story about a robin, a dove and a crow in the forest. In Crazy and Olly, A lizard named Lizzie punches one of the students and must get help. It aired on May 30, 2017. #'CasaIvana/The Guardian of the Island/The Crazy and Olly Show: Kayla and Jenny in: Crushed - 'A retelling of the classic film ''Casablanca. Ivana and her friends learn about the secret of the guardian of their island. Meanwhile, Muskus must plan for a revenge when Matt and Luna's parents go missing. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny tells Kayla that they are developing a crush on Crazy and Olly It aired on June 6, 2017. #'''Super Mystic Rangers (half-hour special) - Ivana, Noreen, Sven and Dudley must battle against Muskus who transforms himself on a Godzilla-like creature. The Crazy and Olly Show characters make a cameo during the final battle. It aired on June 13, 2017. This was the last episode that June Foray voiced Jinx before her death. Season 2 (2017-2018) # Mouse Trouble/Who's That Magicmon?/The Crazy and Olly Show - Pookie in: Hello Tanuki/Dennis the Narwhal - Shiny Gems '- '''Mary discovers new creatures called Chubiies while Jinx found out that there is a mouse hole in Ivana's house in which three mice named Rance, Curly and Tinky lives. Ivana and friends head to a MagicCon about the newest Magicmon video game virtual reality headset, but Muskus plans to take over the MagicCon, which Ivana and friends must stop him. In Crazy and Olly, Pookie is a new student at Crazy and Olly's school. In Dennis the Narwhal. Dennis and his friends head to a jewel cave and antagonize the owner. It aired on August 1, 2017. # '''Weasel Stop/Car Troubles/The Crazy and Olly Show - Kayla in: A Little Pinch of Pixie Dust/Dennis the Narwhal - Harmony's Bad Fur Day' - The Weasels try to steal any chickens from Old MacDonald's Farm, but they are outsmarted by the farmer's dog Bingo. Dudley buys a car, but he and his friends have troubles with it. In Crazy and Olly, Kayla finds pixie dust and uses her to flying, only to be chased by pirates. In Dennis the Narwhal, Harmony finds out that her fur is covered in burs. It aired on August 8, 2017. # These Old Days/Terry's Shedding Problem/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Magicmon Rescue/Dennis the Narwhal - Case of the Missing Narwhal -''' A parody of 1920s-1930s cartoons. Terry finds out that his skin is peeling so that Mary and the Chubiies help him. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda and her Kinkavine save some Magicmon in a storm. In Dennis the Narwhal, Dennis antagonizes a magican. It aired on August 15, 2017. #'Chubiies Save the Day/Jinx's Renuion/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny and Crazy in: Coloring In the Lines/Dennis the Narwhal - Planning A Birthday -' A triceratops villain steals something important from the Wolverines' house and it is up to the Chubiies to retrieve it. Jinx reunites with her childhood friend Hissabella. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny and Crazy participate in a coloring book contest. In Dennis the Narwhal, It's Dennis' birthday and everyone has to plan a surprise party for him. It aired on August 22, 2017. #'An Island of Harmony/Rock a Bye Mary/The Crazy and Olly - Crazy, Olly and Zelda in: Olly the Alien/Dennis the Narwhal - A Problem with Hyraxs - '''Ivana and her friends stay overnight at Harmony Island. Mary is forced to partner up with a coquerel's sifaka named Tratra (meaning chest in Malagasy) when her teacher Mrs. Suki offers the class to babysit the baby sugar gliders. In Crazy and Olly, Olly gets transported onto a UFO where it was controlled by alien versions of his species. In Dennis the Narwhal, A Hyrax invasion happens. It aired on August 29, 2017. This is the last episode Mindy Cohn voices Ivana. #'Ace and the Big Bad Wolf/Palaunubii Digs It All/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly in: Confusion Fusion/Dennis the Narwhal - Wildfire Madness - 'Ace takes Mary, Tratra, Terry and the other kids to a forest to find The Big Bad Wolf. After finding out that she has the power to dig, Palaunubii must dig her way to find the secret treasure. In Crazy and Olly, there has been a confusion, that needs to be fixed up after Olly accidentally fused himself and . In Dennis the Narwhal, A wildfire has been found by Harmony after trying to attempt to make a camp fire. It aired on September 5, 2017. This is the last episode for Dennis the Narwhal before it becomes a show. This is the first episode Kate Micucci voices Ivana. #'Sleeping Ivana/Jinx's Kittens/The Crazy and Olly Show - Kayla in: A Stinky Family - 'Dreadvil tries to win the opera for the famous "La Cucaracha Tenor", but Ivana wins the Opera with a romantic song. Dreadvil makes a poisoned apple to get rid of her and sleep like ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Dreadvil keep on practicing, the mice are tired of being slaves of Dreadvil and they think Dreadvil's plan has gone too far so they will tell Sawyer about everything, wake up Ivana and destroy Dreadvil's plans and finally made it to the show. Jinx gives birth to 6 adorable kittens and lets Ace and Noreen babysit them while she visits Rebirth Island to help Felis. But the mice go to kidnap the kittens to earn money. In Crazy and Olly, Kayla invites her big family over while their house is being rebuilt. It aired on September 12, 2017. #'A Skunk Family Disaster/Mystic Express/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz in: Secret of the Ahuizotl - '''Dudley's cousins and relatives visits the island for a family gathering. Shane Dawson (From YouTube as shane) guest stars as Racket, Dudley's cousin. A train conductor named Riggs has a duty to deliver a lot of cargo to its destination on time, and sets off, but avoids being set back by a number of obstacles like speeding through pouring rain, passing a cow on the tracks, bandits almost robbing it, barely falling apart, and almost having a collision course with another train, and arrives at its destination on time to deliver its cargo. In Crazy and Olly, Raz gets lost and finds a friendly Ahuizotl named Kora. It aired on September 19, 2017. #'Tayra With Attitude/Pawson and Hissabella/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: Land of the Dinosaurs - 'After finding out Nicky is moving away to a new island (Her father got a new job), A Tayra named Trudy takes over and founds out that she is the adopted daughter of Mrs. Gran and Mr. Grump while Ivana and her friends wait for Nicky's replacement. Hissabella finds a new friend, A little light brown kitten named Pawson. She must train the little kitty to become her new friend and ally. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy and Olly goes back in time of the age of the dinosaurs. It aired on September 26, 2017. This is the last episode Nicky is the main character before she gets replaced by a new female character. #'Laugh Out Loud/A Nuthatch Revealed!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy, Olly and Zelda in: A New Roommate - 'A pine marten named Jose hosts a comedy show in which Ivana and friends check out his show for laughs. Terry was shocked that his secret was revealed when his entire skin was fake. Ivana takes him to Trini and says that he's not a crested gecko but is a eastern rock nuthatch instead. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy, Olly and Zelda get a new roommate in which a white ferret named Grace is moving in Zelda's room. It aired on October 3, 2017. This is the last episode where Terry is a crested gecko. #'The Otter Festival/A Porcupine's Porpoise Story/The Crazy and Olly Show - Grace in: Snow Day - 'Noreen is excited for the Otter Festival in which it takes place every year. Meanwhile, A spotted-necked otter named Luter tries to ruin the festival along with Muskus and the others. Mrs. Gran's friend Quibilah tells Ivana and her friends a story about a Porpoise named Popo. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy, Olly and everybody from school have a sports snow day hosted by Grace. It aired on October 10, 2017. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Untitled Season 2 Finale - TBD. It aired on TBA, 2018. Movies # Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real '(theatrical film) - Sparks' latest invention that sends people into earth has been malfunctioning recently but it sends Ivana, Sven, Noreen and Dudley into the human world and they meet new friends but 2 (male and female) will go home if they succeed. For worrseing the things, Muskus and Trini also escaped from the cartoon world to the human world for planning taking over the country, so they will to defeat Muskus during the road. In order to do that, They have to act as pets (Ivana and Sven) and wild animals (Noreen and Dudley) while the others from the cartoon world head there. It came out on December 16, 2016. # 'Mystic Island Fairy Tales: Cinderella (direct-to-video film) '-' A parody of Cinderella ''(Reserved for KKDisney) # 'Mystic Island Fairy Tales: The Wizard of Mystic' (direct-to-video film) - A parody of ''The Wizard of Oz, starring Zelda as Dorothy, with Citrus as Toto, Ivana as Glinda, Noreen as the Scarecrow, Dudley as the Tin Woodsman, Sven as the Cowardly Lion (aka the Cowardly Ferret), and Muskus as the Wicked Witch of the West (aka the Wicked Sorcerer of the West). Title Card Gallery Mystic Island Mystic Island Title Card1.png|Keep Calm and Find Shells! Mystic Island Title Card2.png|Rise of Muskus (Part 1) Mystic Island Title Card3.png|Rise of Muskus (Part 2) Mystic Island Title Card4.png|Toy Crazed Mystic Island Title Card5.png|Super Mystic Rangers Mystic Island Title Card6.png|American History Mystic Island Title Card7.png|Pizza Delivery Mystic Island Title Card8.png|Ivana's Hot Dogs Mystic Island Title Card9.png|Cockroach Trouble The Island Games.png|The Island Games (the only title card without the "Mystic Island in:" with it, since it's a special with no intro) Mystic Island Title Card11.png|Driving School Mystic Island Title Card12.png|Ivana and the Beanstalk TFM1.png|The Four Musketeers (Part 1) TFM2.png|The Four Musketeers (Part 2) The Crazy and Olly Show PoV.png DV.png FMN.png RtD.png IIT.png ZK.png PP.png MCB.png Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists